1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which irradiates laser light output from a laser light source onto a processing object to perform a process on the processing object.
2. Related Background Art
Laser processing devices comprise a laser light source which outputs laser light, and an irradiating optical system which irradiates laser light output from the laser light source onto a processing surface of a processing object (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-322146 and Kawato, Yousuke et al., “In-process Monitoring and Adaptive Control when Performing Laser Microspot Lap Welding of Aluminum Alloys”, 62nd Japan Laser Processing Society Paper Compilation, Pages 136-142, Dec. 2004).